Sinking the Ship
by Amira Devant
Summary: Newcomers pop sensation Warblers, hailing from UCLA, and pop-alternate duo Fab!, hailing from NYU, are creating waves again. This time, the national OTP Klaine just went through a public break up, with Blaine humiliating Kurt in public. It's now an all-out war; and the media is loving it. Especially with the MTV Music Awards coming up. Not-Klaine friendly. AU. Kelliot!bromance of


Sinking the Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; trust me, I am very aware of this. Song disclaimers at the end of the chapter. So the surprise is not ruined. Oh, I don't own anything. I use a lot of real life people to base characters off in this and made up most of the shows. Radio show persona's come from East Coast Radio Breakfast show. (South Africa) Love Darren. Don't own Fox… anything. Ellen is all types of awesome. Ryan Seacrest has a radio show. Don't own either people or shows. Oh, and because I was a fangirl when Adam Lambert kissed Tommy Joe Ratcliff, I used him in this. Don't own him either. Damn. Don't own MTV or x-box. Okay, to save time: I don't own anything. This is for my own pleasure and no money is being made from fanfiction.

Summary: Newcomers pop sensation Warblers, hailing from UCLA, and pop-alternate duo Fab!, hailing from NYU, are creating waves again. This time, the national OTP Klaine just went through a public break up, with Blaine humiliating Kurt in public. It's now an all-out war; and the media is loving it. Especially with the MTV Music Awards coming up. Not-Klaine friendly. AU. Kelliot!bromance of epic proportion.

Author's Note:

This is me throwing a tantrum. I am not happy with Ryan Murphy. Klaine was perfect, before RM started making giant holes in it. So before Klaine goes down like the Titanic in season 6, I'll sink it myself. With a damn bazooka. It already has more holes than Swiss cheese.

Blaine has earned my ire because Kurt is my darling. This is a crazy AU. That's your only warning. Oh, and I love Adam Lambert, so Elliot is all types of awesome.

I know I made the Warblers seem bastardly. But they are rich private school kids. I know what rich, bored kids get up to. Just go with it. It's not like any of them really welcomed Kurt when he went to Dalton in the series…

Ps. I am not a reporter or tv host or radio host. I have no idea how to write that stuff so I just went with my gut. Forgive me if I'm wrong, or if anyone has pointers please feel free to pm me.

THIS WAS A DRABBLE… Bad Boo! (My [evil] glee plot puppy/bunny) An 9500 word drabble…

Enjoy.

~0~0~0~

"_This is Fox Entertainment News, with Kaley Astri," the pretty blond with a smile plastered to her face said directly into the camera. She was dressed in a smart black dress and glowed under the studio lights. _

"_The biggest news today is the break-up of the power couple, Klaine. Blaine Anderson, lead singer of popular __**The Warblers**__ dumped Kurt Hummel, from __**Fab!**__. Fans around the world are shocked at the video. Klaine had been the couple to watch when the rival singers started dating after a world wind romance that had every fan's attention. Already the fandoms are waging an online media war at the news, with staunch Warblings standing by Blaine. Fab!natics are lashing out vocally at the lead singer, citing that it was cruel to play with anyone's heart like he did. __**Fab!**__ has not released a statement apart from confirming the break-up of Klaine, but Kurt Hummel was seen leaving LA after the public dumping and has been seen with the other half of __**Fab!**__, Eliiot Gilbert arriving at JFK International Airport. You can view the video via a link on our website. Interestingly, out and proud model Sebastian Smythe filmed the altercation and has been seen by Blaine's side for months now. Was Klaine the 'game' and it really has always been Seblaine?~" _

Elliot turned the television off by viciously pressing the button on the remote. He barely restrained himself form throwing the damn remote at the damn screen. The only thing stopping him was that it was an expensive LCD screen and the quiet, slumped figure of Kurt sitting next to him.

Kurt Hummel, since meeting him, has never seemed so fragile to Elliot. And at the moment, it felt like one wrong move would shatter his friend to pieces.

"I'm fine," Kurt said to the silence, with tired eyes.

Elliot didn't believe him for a moment, and it showed as a shaped eyebrow shot upwards.

"Really, I'm fine," Kurt said again, more forcefully as he looked Elliot in the eye. "Why should I let my heart break over a guy who dated me as a bet?"

Elliot sighed as he moved over to hug the younger boy, "I thought you would realise by now that there is no way you can lie to me. I know you're hurting, because your relationship was not fake for you."

Kurt's shoulders slumped and Elliot was sure he was going to cry again. And it made his blood boil. Kurt was one if the first people he met, and connected with, when he started at New York University. They both had been turned away by NYADA, and both baffled when they heard the other's voice. Elliot was already feeling out of place, considering he was older by a year after a gap year; and Kurt had missed orientation because he had been a late applicant. The glaz eyed boy told him how he had placed all his bets on NYADA and it was only thanks to his step-mother that he even had a chance to do a late application.

They both were in Musical Performance. Kurt was someone who had fought for everything he had. He had been so happy in his relationship, confiding to Elliot how he never thought he would find love after the hell that was high school.

Kurt leaned back slightly, moving out of the embrace and smiled tiredly, albeit sadly, at Elliot. "I'm all cried out. I just can't believe I fell for it. I just… I thought I could finally get something good, you know? That I didn't have to fight for."

"Hey! Aren't I something good?" Elliot tried to interject with an insulted tone but it fell flat.

Kurt tried to smile at it, and failed. Kurt shook his head at his friend, "We may have clicked, but you can't say it wasn't an uphill fight to get a record contract for Fab!"

And it was true. Unlike _The Warblers_, who grouped 5 friends together and only Blaine was gay. _Fab!_ had a more difficult time trying to land a record deal out of NYC with two openly gay guys singing. Their style of music was labelled 'alternate' because it was eclectic at best, and moreover, both had admitted to wanting to be on Broadway more than singing. _Fab!_ had started as a hobby and to earn some extra cash. Even by staying the dorms, New York was horribly expensive. Although, they had managed to swop roommates so they shared a room back in first year, and thereafter, it was cheaper and far nicer when you got along with your roommate. Hell, they even rented out a flat together when _Fab!_ really kicked off and they had to drop to part-time students.

"I swear I'm going to punch him next time I see him," Elliot muttered as Kurt stared at his hands, pale and drained.

"I love him," Kurt finally muttered, "after everything I still love him and how pathetic is that!"

"Hey, you are allowed to love him. You didn't lie. You didn't fake anything. He's a bastard that will get what's coming to him. But for, put on your favourite movie and I'll make some hot chocolate."

Kurt looked up at him, as Elliot stood up from his seat on the couch. The brunette was taller, older and far wiser to Kurt's eyes. Elliot had grown to be the friend Kurt had craved in high school. Someone who understood, and had his back. After losing Finn, Elliot was the closest thing he had to a brother.

Kurt shook his head, "I think I need some music. But I would love your hot chocolate."

"My family secret hot chocolate recipe is the best after all," Elliot shot back with a grin as he made his way to the small kitchen.

"I wish I fell in love with a good guy like you," Kurt said with a sad smile and sad eyes. Softly he added, gaze drifting towards the window that looked over the New York night skyline. "I thought he was a good a guy."

"We all did," Elliot said softly from the doorway, but then he grinned, "but I will say this: I love you but us dating would be like incest."

Kurt snorted, before laughing softly at the old joke, "Yeah, but the Fab!natics would really lose their shit. Because Kelliot would be real and life would implode. "

"Kurt, we are not trying to kill our fan base. Plus, that is way too much diva for one relationship."

Kurt smiled, properly for the first time since the break-up. Elliot nodded and made for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Elli."

'I'm still punching the shit out of that little shit.'

Kurt pressed play on the iPod dock, choosing a playlist that had no songs by _The Warblers_. 'I get angry after I pick up the pieces. Again. I'll cry tonight. Just tonight.'

~0~0~0~

We apologise for the inconvenience. Our servers are currently experience a high volume of traffic. Please wait a few minutes before refreshing. (Twitter)

We are sorry.

Our servers are overcapacity. We apologise for the inconvenience.

(Tumblr)

Sebastian Smythe Youtube Page

Video:

"Game End: Blaine dumps Kurt 'Gayface' Hummel"

Uploaded: 12 hours ago. Views: 759 903

Shared: Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Fansites.

Comments (10782):

_I stand by Blaine, through thick and thin because I am a true fan. Kurt must have done something, like cheat on him with Elliot, and this is payback. –BlaineHeart4ver_

_Are you crazy? Like certified? Kelliot is bromance. And why the fuck you try and spread false rumours like that? Elliot with Tommy. Telliot is real. - ProudlyLesbiAnn_

_Holy fuck, this is real! Fab! and Warblers released a statement. Fuck, Blaine is an asshole. Poor Kurt. God, I hope Elliot punches the shit out of him. Who does this in real life?! – JeanieInABottle_

_It's disgusting. I mean, dating someone for 8 months as a bet? Blaine is taking a long trip on the river of Denial. –LolaKnowsBest_

_I thought he was a good guy! – ChristieKLM_

_I'm 14 and my mum just banned me from listening to TW cos 'it's a bad influence'. But I love their music. –PonyStarfire_

_What an Asshole! Kurt deserves better! – Kurtastic_

_Kurt Hummel seen crying leaving JFK Airport [link]. THIS IS REAL! - KlainerRuS_

_The Warblers are gentlemen. This is fake! - KarryAnn_

_The end of Klaine, thank god! Blaine is too perfect for Hummel. - BiatchPLZ_

_Klaine is forever. Bad taste prank. – Klainer1892_

_What the actual fuck?! This is not real! Blaine would not do that! – BlaineLover94_

_This is so fake. Sebastian has been panting after Blaine since high school – WarblingAlong_

~0~0~0~

"This is a very special edition of Entertainment News, by Carole Rafel, right here on 7 FM! Now, to get you through the traffic this lovely afternoon, there is only one thing we can really talk about. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Carole paused, letting the silence fall on the airwaves for just a moment. Granted it wasn't true silence because of the subtle theme music in the background.

"Well, if you have been living under a rock this week… Kids! Go home and show your parents the video, or if you're techno savvy; youtube it! You _know_ what video I'm talking about, right?"

"Carole, you really need to start from the beginning. I know this topic upsets you but~" the male voice came over the radio, Darren Brawl, the host of the DriveTime and all round comedian.

"Upsets me?! Darren, I am furious! I'm a dragon breathing fire right now but you are right. Let's start from the top."

"Someone please save me… She's getting really worked up here…" came the deep whine before the music started.

The happy jingle played across the radio. The 7 FM was mainly West Coast but it was very popular and streamed nationally. And worldwide. Not to mention ev_eryone and their grandmother _was talking about the video about Kurt and Blaine.

"So, a year ago we were all blown away when five manned group _The Warblers_ took to the stage in X-factor. The five dapper boys, all friends from high school and attending UCLA, wowed a nation and ended up in a much disputed second place. Then, eight months ago, at the love story that captured the nation began. _The Warblers _ were filming the music video to their cover of Teenage Dream on the street, and Blaine Anderson practically serenaded a blushing Kurt Hummel, video of which the other half of _Fab! _Elliot Gilbert filmed and posted online. Now, all New Yorkers know of _Fab!, _the alternate-pop-rock duo that has been performing for three years now in New York. What should have been a destined rivalry, considering they both got recording contracts around the same time, turned out to be an epic love story," Carole gushed, genuinely excited.

"Kurt, Elliot and Blaine," Darren said as he took over, clearly amused at his co-host for the segment, "are openly gay. There had been speculation that Elliot and Kurt were a couple, despite the singers both denying it and saying they were more like brothers. But, the very next day fans spotted Kurt and Blaine having coffee in a Starbucks in the Big Apple. And so it began, the gay couple dubbed Klaine by both fan bases: Warblings and Fab!natics."

"It was the ultimate romance, they flew across the country to be together. They sent those cute tweets and selfies and messages. They were each other's plus ones to all the premiers and even award ceremonies were their groups were competing!" Carole sighed, "And those adorable video messages they posted to each other. Blaine even turned up to a _Fab! _concert for their six month anniversary and surprised Kurt with a serenade on stage. Not to mention, _The Warblers _told Ellen that Blaine refused to cut out the clips with Kurt for the _Teenage Dream_ music video. In fact, he insisted on using them. It was like the ideal relationship was playing out for us to see and wish for. I mean, they fought and squabbled but in the end, they were together and in _love_."

"Now you have to understand this. Even I was a Klaine shipper," Darren added with a grin and slight reluctance. "What drew me to _Fab!, _apart from the music, was that Kurt Hummel and Elliot Gilbert were out from day one. They advocated gay right, awareness to bullying in schools and proud supports of The Trevor Project. In fact, both singers shared their experience of growing up in a small town and having to deal with homophobia. Kurt Hummel shared his bullying experience, videos of which are still posted online. He also mentioned that no one really tried to help him, which is why he was supporting for a No-Bullying Policy to be implemented in all schools which his father, Congressman Burt Hummel was presenting to the state of Ohio. Blaine attended a private high school, after an altercation at his public school during his freshman year. Blaine's publicist released that while Blaine was hurt, his parents moved him before the problem became more serious."

"Ah!" Carole took over easily, "But I am, and always will be, a _Fab!_natic. I mean, I've been to their live shows, even before the album, and they are amazing! So, seeing Kurt Hummel blushing and happy, it was heart-warming. While Elliot Gilbert admitted to having dated before, even being in a serious relationship with the guitarist Tommy Ratliff from the band, Kurt Hummel admitted to never really having a relationship. He come out saying he dated whilst attending NYU but he never had a serious relationship before Blaine Anderson. That was what Ellen managed to pry out of him on the Klaine Special."

"So it was shocking, when Sabastian Smythe uploaded the video last week. Sebastian is a high school friend of _The Warblers._ Rather than explaining, here is the sound from the video. But a warning, there is some use of foul language in the video, please use parental guidance."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"_So Blaine, you ready?" the first voice was smug and amused, model Sebastian Smythe._

"_This is the end of the bet and I claim victory, Bas," Blaine's melodious voice replied. "And why the hell are you filming this?"_

"_Well," Sebastian replied, "You wouldn't film a sex tape and post it so this will have to do: Public Humiliation."_

_The background sounds were that of a fairly busy coffee shop. _

"_Is the public humiliation really necessary you two?" David asked. He was the bass singer of The Warblers._

"_Blaine, this is taking it too far!" Wes added, "I like Kurt."_

"_Dude, this bet is stupid. Don't do it," Nick added. "Or at least let him down gently."_

"_Hey, we all played this game and it's Blaine's turn," Sebastian replied clearly irritated._

"_This is going to ruin our reputation," Jeff groaned. "Elliot is going to kill all of us. After Kurt rips us to shreds. Blaine don't do this." _

"_None of us took it this far, Sebastian. We did this in high school and on the low down," Wes shot back. _

"_Blaine, come on man," David pleaded, "I know you're trying to deny it but you are happy with Kurt. He gets you. Hell, he's good for you. Don't throw it away." _

"_Please," Sebastian cut in, "Gayface was just a game. It was never real. Plus, why would Blaine date gayface when he could have me?"_

"_I don't get it guys, you were fine with this before," Blaine questioned. _

"_Before we met Kurt and you spend months dating him!" Wes snapped, "This bet works for a one night stand, not an eight month relationship. I never thought you were cruel!"_

"_You guys might want to shut up. The Gay Pride Parade Float just walked in," Sebastian said dryly._

"_Sorry I'm late; I got caught up in an interview with Ryan Seacrest. Oh, hey guys!" Kurt's voice was bubbly and as clear as a bell. _

_The greeting back was less enthusiastic. _

"_Excuse me but can I get your autograph?" a girl's voice cut in. "I'm a huge fan of Fab! and I really love your music. I'm here for the week but I live in New York; I've been to your concerts and your album signing but I didn't get to meet you."_

"_Here, let me sign that," Kurt said with a smile, "it's always nice to meet a fan. What's your favourite song?" _

"_It's a tie between __**If I Had You**__ and __**Rockstar **__from your album, but I'm loving __**Radioactive**__ from your single. Um, would it be possible to get a picture with you and Blaine? I just think you're adorable together."_

"_Blaine?'_

"_Sure?"_

"_Here, let me take the picture," David offered._

"_Oh, thank you! The Warblers are awesome too! Could I get an autograph too?"_

"_I feel like an afterthought," Jeff teased as he signed the page. _

"_I'm a Fab!natic. Sorry. I mean, I like your music and I sing along with the song when it comes on the radio," came the brutally honest answer._

_There was laughter as they shuffled around and the sound of a picture being taken._

"_Thank you! Sorry, I won't bother you anymore."_

"_No bother," Blaine replied politely, "We both love meeting fans."_

_A chair scrapped the floor, and the sound of someone sitting down. _

"_So, anyone want to tell me why Sebastian has a camera out and filming this?" Kurt asked, half sarcastic but curious. _

"_I wanted to immortalise this moment and have video evidence," came the reply, Sebastian's voice sounded smug and excited. _

"_Oh," Kurt sounded confused, "Did you have good news Blaine?"_

"_Definitely good news," Sebastian cut in before Blaine could answer. "Come on, tiger. Let's get this show on the road."_

"_Blaine. Don't," came a quiet murmur from Wes. _

"_Well," Blaine started in a lazy voice, uncaring. "The game is finally over."_

"_Game?" Kurt sounded confused. _

"_The game where I seduce you, fuck you and then dump you."_

"_What are you talking about, Blaine?"_

"_I was given a challenge from these guys, and they picked you because they knew it would be a challenge to get into your pants. But who knew it would take me eight months of playing your boyfriend before I took your virginity?"_

_Blaine sounded cruel. Sebastian was chuckling. The rest of The Warblers were silent. _

"_Not so funny joke," Kurt bit back, the hurt in his voice evident, "stop joking."_

"_I'm not. You were a game. Didn't you ever wonder why a guy like me even spoke to a guy like you? You weren't even a good fuck; but virgins never are."_

"_Blaine, what the fuck are you talking about?! We… we've been together… you said you love… stop joking!" Kurt's voice was full of withheld tears._

"_Here's the deal, gayface. Blaine fucked you on a dare. He never loved you. You were a game. Who would want to date you?" came the scathing question from a happy Sebastian. "And it was worth it to see your face right now."_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"And we can't play the rest of this because of the language used. Summary of what happens: Kurt questions Blaine, before asking Wes Huung, if it was true. He then gets angry and swears at them, while crying and leaves. The video ends there but fans filming this show that Sebastian Smythe was gleeful at the scene and Blaine showed no emotion apart from the occasional smile. The rest of The Warblers leave soon after, giving their lead singer and earful of their disapproval." Darren said, sounding factual, even if slightly appalled.

"And now, Blaine has been seen strutting around Hollywood with Sebastian Smythe of his arm," Carole practically growled, "like they have been dating for months."

"And _The Warblers_ released an official press statement that Blaine had broken up with Kurt, but nothing else. But rumour has it that _The Warblers_ are not happy with the actions of their lead singer," Darren added.

"It's been almost two weeks now," Carole continued, "and _Fab!_ has been busy as ever. They kicked off a 20-show tour and rumour has it that we can expect another single. Record Label Avalon has said that the pair have been 'working in studio'. Both Kurt and Elliot have admitted that they tend to turn to music when dealing with stress or when upset. So the silver lining in the cloud is that we may get new music. Personally, Kurt should have slapped the heck out of the boy."

"A lot of disbelief in this whole event," Darren said, "Is that _The Warblers_ play such 'games', and I use the word loosely. They has been an uproar from parents and fans alike. Their record label isn't happy with them either. The other topic of great discussion is the posting of this video by Sebastian Smyth."

"Now, we would like to hear your thoughts on this! Call us, you know the number! 086 2738 288. We want to hear what you have to say. We'll be back after this break. Here is _Fab! _with S_uperheroes."_

~0~0~0~

"This is Emily Strauss, and _The 5 minute Low Down!_" Emily smiled at the camera as she stood next to a screen. "And today's show is all out _Fab!_. We know them and love them, but recently they have turned gossip into overdrive when Blaine Anderson, from _The Warblers_, dumped Kurt Hummel. But we are going to start at the beginning."

The video montage starts.

_Kurt Hummel and Elliot Gilbert met at NYU, both being rejected from The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, and both hailing from small towns in the Midwest. While Kurt was fresh out of high school, Elliot just returned from a gap year abroad. _

"_Us meeting?" Elliot said with a grin, "In a sentence? Instant musical and fashion chemistry." _

_With two months of starting at NYU, both as late application students, they formed Fab!. Originally, it was a way to earn some extra cash while having fun, using fellow music students to be their band. But within a year, they were popular enough to be headliners in most of the local venues; especially after Fab! started performing original songs. Both Kurt and Elliot play the piano, but Elliot also plays the guitar, which helped them write their own music and lyrics. _

_They were popular, even famous, in the New York underground scene, but what really set them apart was their online popularity. Posting music videos, filmed by NYU film students, on Youtube allowed their fanbase to spread across America, and now boasts a worldwide fanbase. The __**Fab!natics**__ was officially found nine months after __**Fab!**__ performed is first show._

_They first drew attention when their videos broke the millions views mark, with their first original song __**For Your**__**Entertainment**__ breaking 3 million views. After performing for almost 2 years, __**Fab!**__ landed a recording contract for two albums with Avalon Record. The pair did admit that they had been approached by labels before but the companies told them have two openly gay singers would not sell. _

_In the last year, __**Fab!**__ released their album entitled __**If I Had You**__which went to number one for almost 2 months. It included some 8 old song and 5 completely new tracks. They followed this up with a 20-stop tour down the East Coast, 10 stops around the country. After the tour, they released a four song Single: __**Radioactive**__ which dominated the airwaves for 11 weeks. Currently, __**Fab!**__ is on a short tour but according to their record label, will be hitting the studio as soon as it's over. So can expect a new single in the works, or maybe the beginnings of another album._

_**Fab!**__ has expended its repertoire of skills, as both Kurt and Elliot having modelled for Abercrombie and Sketchers. Elliot Gilbert has guest starred in three television series: CSI, Criminal Minds and Arrows. While Kurt Hummel made a cameo in the movie Struck by Lightning and a guest star on television series Suits. Rumour is that both of them have been scouted for Broadway shows due to their vocal talents. _

_The biggest news about the singers of __**Fab!**__ is that duo, Kurt Hummel and Elliot Gilbert, are both openly gay and out. Both were full-time students at NYU but are now studying part-time to complete their degrees. Both aspire to be on Broadway. They met on their first day at NYU and became fast friends; even swopping roommates in the dormitories in their first year. They are currently sharing an apartment. _

"_It's easier when you're hit with inspiration at 3 in the morning, to get hold of each other when you can barge in to their room and wake them up," Kurt admitted with a grin. "Plus, unlike in the dorms, we don't have to worry about being quiet. Oh, and it's cheaper." _

_Despite rumours, and the general wish of their fanbase, Kurt and Elliot are not dating each other. Nor have they ever. They have said, whenever questioned, they it would be like incest._

"_The only Kelliot happening is the most epic bromance!" Elliot said with a smile while Kurt face-palmed next to him. "But seriously, he's like my baby brother."_

_Both singers have been heavily involved in charities and social responsibility. They advocated gay right, awareness to bullying in schools and proud supports of The Trevor Project, all of which stem from personal experience of growing up in small towns. In fact, both have tattoos of 'It gets better.' _

"_I didn't come out until my junior year in High School, and even then it was because of a teacher that kept addressing me as 'Gay Kid'. But I had been bullied from middle school for being gay, feminine and having such a high voice. I didn't really accept myself as gay till late junior year." Kurt admitted. "I was bullied by everyone, and no one apart from my dad would try and stop it. I got a lot of latent homophobia form teachers, who honestly believed that I chose this so I deserved the bullying. The bullying was physical, emotional and, in one instance, almost sexual by a closeted and self-hating bully. _

_Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, ran for Congress in his senior year and won. He has moved for schools to support the Arts and for an enforced No-Bullying Policy in schools in Ohio. The congressman has admitted that he had no idea how bad the bully got, and while he tried to help, the only thing that would have helped would have been a school that enforced such a policy. Ironically, he had looked into the Westerville school Dalton Academy, which is where __**The Warblers**__ hail from as an option, but it was too far and very expensive. _

"_I offered," Burt admitted gruffly, "But Kurt told me there was no way he was going to let me re-mortgage the house just so he could go to some private school. He only had senior year left and he wasn't running away. That if he left then the bullies won. Heaven knows the amount of times I wanted to torch that school and their inefficient admin and staff." _

_Lima's McKinley High School went under review when videos of the bullying emerged after __**Fab!**__'s success, showing the extent of torment Kurt Hummel went. Videos included complacent teachers, even teachers bullying students. All positions had been reviewed, and most of the staff fired while the state of Ohio pressed charges of child endangerment. _

_Elliot Gilbert has come out and said he is in a serious relationship with the guitarist form their band, Tommy Ratcliff. _

_Kurt Hummel had been dating Blaine Anderson, from __**The Warblers**__. A relationship, dubbed Klaine, propelled both groups into the spotlight, of which they become an 'It' couple of the music scene. They were voted Couple of the Year and Hottest Couple in multiple magazines. The LGBTQ community used Klaine to gather support for the legalisation of Marriage Equity across America. Klaine was the public, gay couple that people were fascinated by and loved. And it was the break-up of Klaine which has caused much discussion and scandal. _

_Klaine had been together for eight months when the video was posted online by model, Sebastian Smythe. In which, Blaine publically dumped Kurt, admitting that he only dating the __**Fab!**__ singer on a 'challenge' from his friends. The challenge was to seduce, sleep with and then dump Kurt Hummel. _

_**The Warblers**__ have yet to respond to the statements made on the video, and have faced outrage from parents and fans alike. They did released a statement stating that Blaine and Kurt had 'broken up.' Blaine has been seen with Sebastian Smythe around Hollywood since, and rumours is that the pair have been dating for months. _

_**Fab! **__released a statement regarding the end of Kurt's relationship, followed a week later but Kurt publically stating, "I believe in karma. I thought he was a good guy. I thought they all were good guys, and my friends at the very least. I was invested in my relationship, I thought it was real. If he could be so cruel, then I never really knew him. Dating him would be one of my regrets, but you live and let learn. I guess he met his match in Sebastian; they are both bastards."_

_This was after Elliot Gilbert accosted, and publically punched Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, yelling profanities in LA. Elliot was in LA for a tv interview while Kurt was doing a photo shoot in New York._

"_If some asshole played with your baby brother's heart, wouldn't you want to punch the shit out of him?" was all Elliot Gilbert said. "All I can say is that they better stay away from Ohio, because if Papa Hummel finds them, he's got his shotgun loaded and ready." _

_**The Warblers**__ once again refused to comment, but Anderson and Smythe laid charges, to which Gilbert was fined as a first time offender._

_Fans have been raging a war since the posting of the video. Most of the fans refused to believe it until the official statements about the Break-Up of Klaine was released. 'Kurt Hummel', 'Blaine Anderson' and 'Klaine break-up' video have been one of the most searched topics on Google since it occurred; ranking in the top 3. _

_But things are only heating up as we head into awards season. __**Fab!**__ is the favourite for Best Newcomer, a category __**The Warblers **__took last year. The topic that got tongues wagging are the MTV Awards where the battles for Song of the Year: with __**The Warblers' Lucky Strike **__going against __**Fab!'s Radioactive**__; and Album of the Year: __**Five **__by__** The Warblers **__and __**If I Had You**__ by __**Fab!**__ will be taking place. _

_As the first awards of the season, The MTV Awards will be the first time since the break-up of Klaine that the two groups will be meeting. And with so much bad blood between the two power houses, everyone is waiting to see what goes down. _

_Currently, __**Fab!**__ are on a tour. For more details, check out the official __**Fab!**__ site, Facebook page, Twiiter account and the official fansite for Fab!natics! _

~0~0~0~

The Warblers were grounded.

Jeff groaned as he collapsed onto the couch, barely missing Nick who was already sitting at one end watching Wes and David battle it out on the x-box. Nick himself was bored and chose to let the mindless game amuse him. Wevid playing Mario Cart was always amusing.

"I'm so bored!" Jeff moaned, his blond hair in array as he flailed.

"Oi! Watch your elbows!" Nick tried to scramble out the less _he_ started flailing… in pain. Jeff's skinny elbows got far too close for comfort to Nick's family jewels.

"But Nick! I'm bored!" Jeff whined. "Marius won't let us to anything! No shows, fan meets or studio time. I know I usually whine about the interviews and stuff but I'm bored out of my mind!"

The game was paused and two older guys turned to their younger bandmates. Out if everyone, Wes and David had been the most furious. Not over the restrictions or the scandal but at Blaine's actions.

Wes explained, yet again to the blonde, "You're not the only one. But it's better for us to stay away from the cameras until this blows over. Marius was pissed off when the camera's got shots of Blaine and Sebastian out. It just fanned the flames. So, we are on lockdown."

Jeff pouted, "It's still not fair. It's not like Blaine cares. Sebastian just comes here and when Blaine is alone, he just locks himself with his instruments."

"Blaine is trying to convince himself that Kurt meant nothing to him," David said slowly. "Have you noticed that all of Kurt's pictures are gone, and Blaine avoids this room like the plague. I know he hasn't watched the news or listened to the radio since."

"He's been sleeping on the couch in the music room," Nick added slowly. "I thought he was just working late, but considering what you said… Kurt spent the most time either in the lounge or Blaine's room."

They fell silent.

"Kurt won't take him back, even if he begged on his knees," Jeff said suddenly, completely serious. "I wouldn't if I was in his shoes. Maybe the dumping. But that video? No way. Did you guys know they were discussing Kurt's virginity on some of those trashy gossip shows?"

David winced while Wes could only close his eyes. Everyone ignored Jeff's guilty pleasure of watching trashy television.

"If Blaine convinces himself that Kurt meant nothing, it might be better for him," Nick sighed, "Because this is only going to lead to more heartbreak."

"That fucking video is what is causing this whole mess, apart from the game," Wes admitted in frustration. "No one would have known, and Kurt wouldn't have said anything. It would have just been a break-up. But now…"

"We're America's 'bad influence' right now," David said bitterly. The four boys winced. They had all heard about David's phone call from his sister. The girl had torn him a new one, saying that while he had been an immature brat, she didn't know he was a cruel immature brat. She had told him how stupid and mean and cruel their games had been. Sure in high school it might have been fun and games, but they were role models now and they ruined that. But the worst comment she made was a simply question.

"_How would you feel is some guy did that to me? Some guy took a bet from his best friends and dated me. Made me fall in love with him. Trust him enough to sleep with him and give him my virginity. Then get dumped like that and have the whole thing put on the internet?"_

They had all gotten angry calls from family and old friends. Even Blaine, estranged from his parents, got the call from his brother Cooper.

"Fab!'s on tour," Jeff said plainly as he stared at the ceiling.

David snorted, "He may look like porcelain but we were all there for his verbal smack downs. I'm really not looking forward running into Elliot at the awards."

Wes chuckled at that, "Blaine's still got the bruise."

"Sebastian lost two shoots because of his black eye," a tired voice came from behind them, "and he was dropped from a four contracts due to the bad publicity."

"Blaine," Nick really looked at his friend, "you look like shit."

Blaine gave a dry chuckle. This was not how he saw things playing out. He had known he gotten in too deep with Kurt. And the small, darkest part of his mind would add, "You love him."

The game went too far. They had stopped after high school. And the odd bets and dares were never like the old bets; like Kurt's had been. They had been rather harmless lately, until Sabastian dared Blaine after the _Teenage Dream _music video shoot. After seeing Kurt.

And now they were all feeling the repercussions. _The Warblers_ took a major blow to their image; even Sebastian was feeling a hit. His shoots had been cancelled one after the other, more so after Elliot turned up in Hollywood looking for a fight. That had pretty much confirmed that Kurt had done no misdeed. His best friend and fellow singer risked jail time to get revenge on a cruel game. Blaine had seen the papers, the gossip rag and the news.

Jeff moved to make space for Blaine, allow the tired man to collapse in the soft leather couch. Wes turned off the X-box, allowing the channel to change to show some movie.

"So," Blaine said as he tried not to remember the last time he was in that particular room. It was everything in the apartment carried traces of Kurt. "How are we saving out image?"

"Well, we are officially banned from doing any forms or bets or dares ever," David said, not so helpfully and maybe a tad spiteful.

"I know I messed up," Blaine shot back quietly, "Trust me, _I know_. Not just with us…"

"Blaine…" Wes tried to say something but honestly, there was nothing left to say.

"I know I've lost any chance…" Blaine trailed off, as he stared at his hands. On his wrist was the slim leather band Kurt had bought him on a whim when they had walked a New York flea market. Blaine couldn't bring himself to take it off just yet.

"I think it's worse that he hasn't said anything. Not to me, or the fans or the press…" Blaine admitted quietly. "I just… I didn't think it would end up like this!"

"What?" David asked with a blank voice, "Blaine, there was no other way this would have ended, even if there wasn't a video. Kurt is not one to take a hit and not hit back. He would have ripped you apart if you told him in private and then walked away."

"I thought I would be able to save our friendship if nothing else."

"It might have," Nick added with a sigh, trying not to wince at the whiplash Blaine gave himself as he turned his head towards him. "If you had told Kurt about the bet ages ago, and told him you had really fallen in love. He might have stayed. You would have had to grovel but he loves you. Kurt honestly loves you and he would have fought for that."

"Why did you think we tried so hard to stop you from doing this?" Jeff said quietly from next to Blaine.

Blaine swore quietly. They fell into silence.

"He's going to come out swinging," Blaine said tiredly, "Once he picks up the pieces, he's going to hit back."

'And I'm going to deserve whatever he dishes out,' was the thought left unsaid.

Avengers the movie was queued to start next, and the group made themselves comfortable. It was the first step in pulling _The Warblers _back together. They had all made mistakes, but in the end, they had formed a brotherhood. Kurt would be marked down as a regret, but they wouldn't turn their back on Blaine at the drop of a hat.

The topic of Sebastian would be dealt with later though. When they had been ready to drop the bet; he egged Blaine on. He posted video without their knowledge. No one had a chance to stop him. No one had a chance to warn Kurt.

~0~0~0~

"So, Perez was pretty cool," Elliot said as he lounged on the couch. Tommy was curled up at his side, snoozing while Elliot played with his hair absentmindedly.

"Perez was looking for a story, or an aftermath," Kurt replied bitingly. Tired and pale in the soft lighting of the tour bus.

_Fab!_ was almost done with the first leg of their tour. Kurt had been working on something and Elliot had not asked. Elliot merely kept an eye on him, and Kurt picked up the pieces, and then got mad. Kurt was bitter and humiliated and hurt. It was time for the claws. And Elliot would deal with the damage afterwards, because Kurt needed to do whatever to move on.

"You did give him a story though," Elliot replied with a glare.

Kurt snorted, "I was only telling the truth. Tommy spends so much time at our place that he might as well pay rent. And he did agree to move in ages ago. You were just waiting for his lease to end."

"And I'm the one who has to answer the questions when he get to the _The Ellen Show_ in LA," Elliot shot.

Kurt merely grinned, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks.

Elliot stayed silent as he watched Kurt pull out the worn down note book stuffed with music manuscript.

Kurt said he always heard the music better in the silence.

Elliot simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the silences, only broken by their breathing and the pen scraping the pages. And the monotonous sound of the road as their bus travelled across the length of America.

Before sleep could drag him completely away, Elliot murmured quietly, eyes heavy, "Almost done? We going to be cutting it fine if you want it out before awards."

Kurt hummed, "Almost. I was thinking iTunes only and then add it to our next album."

"Or we could release a single. We've got what, four songs worked out?"

Kurt stopped writing and looked up, and admitted, "It's not our usual style…"

Elliot looked shocked, "We have a style?!"

Kurt laughed as he chucked a scatter cushion at his best friend.

"It's rough, and this is the vague melody," Kurt finally said after he dodged the pillow Elliot threw back at him.

"Hit me with your best shot," Elliot sang back with a grin, ignoring the grumbling Tommy who woke up due to the noise.

"What are you two up to now?" Tommy groaned as he sat up.

"Kurt's new song," Elliot replied, smiling as Tommy slumped against him but stayed awake.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but sang the words he scribbled down,

"_And I wonder does it blow your mind,__  
><em>_That I'm leaving you far behind.__  
><em>_I wonder does it stop your heart__  
><em>_To know you're not my sunshine anymore."__  
><em>

"Mainstream pop?" Tommy questioned, looking interested. "Maybe dance?"

Elliot grinned as he held out his hand for the book, and the rest of the lyrics, "Well, Sylvia did say we needed to something catchy."

~0~0~0~

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Kurt demanded as the woman armed with make-up attacked his perfect skin for last minute touch ups.

Sylvia Renolds was the manager of _Fab!_ and a miracle worker apparently. Elliot grinned from his own chair, as his make-up artist loaded on the eye-liner.

While Elliot had gone all black and leather, Kurt was dressed in white skinny jeans and blue-t-shirt that made his eyes glow. Hence the soft looking make-up and the last minute 'does he need more? It's too light!'

Sylvia was dressed in Channel and looking fabulous even as she typed away on her phone. Looking up, she sighed exasperated. "You tow are hot news, especially after the video. But you didn't say anything and went on tour. With everyone talking about the tour, Telliot and the video, MTV was happy to premier the new song once they heard it. It's catchy and cute but biting. Very _Fab!_ style even if mainstream. I just sweetened the deal by pushing back the release date to three days after the awards for the iTunes so MTV has exclusive rights. It's all about the viewership."

Kurt groaned and leaned back, tapping his boot's heel against the floor.

"Kurt, we can always perform something else," Elliot said seriously.

"No," came the strong response, "I need to do this. Plus it's a good song."

Sylvia snorted, "It's a fantastic song that's going to throw into the mainstream and sell like crazy. I've been humming it for days now. Analyst reckon it will be the big summer hit this year."

"You sure Kurt?"

"I've bene quiet too long," Kurt said quietly. "They came out and said it was a bet taken too far and they apologise. He's called me. But I can't bring myself to answer because it hurts too much and I'm torn between tears and anger. So, this is my response to everything. And then I move on."

Elliot was quiet. The make-up artists left and the stage assistant told them they had 5 minutes before they were needed back stage for mike fittings. Sylvia had wished them good luck and left in a blur, saying she would see them backstage.

"It's a fantastic song Kurt. They all are," Elliot said with a smile as he double checked the laces on his combat boots.

"Well," Kurt replied with a smirk, "I wrote it. Let's go kill this, win our awards and hit the after party _hard_."

"Well, we both have some fine men to party with," Elliot said with a grin and a sly look. "I still can't believe your date is _Jonathan Groff." _

Kurt snorted, "Are you going to fan boy over my date?"

Kurt shrugged, "He asked me to be his date for the Tonys after his break up with Zach, so I asked him to be my date for tonight. I refuse to show up alone when…"

Blaine had come with Sebastian as his date.

"Come on," Elliot said as he stood up, "our adoring fans await us."

It was the usual whirlwind as before they knew it, they were ready to perform. On stage. At the MTV Music Awards.

"Mikes are hot," the stage manager said through their earpieces.

The MC, series star Chandler Kiehl, finished his piece and was given the green light to introduce the next act.

"Next up, to show you why they have been nominated _everywhere_ and, a personal favourite of mine; ladies and gentlemen, _Fab!_"

The lights dimmed, and machines pumped smoke across the stage. The band started playing the intro on the dark stage, only the flashing of the back lights to the beat.

Kurt and Elliot stood firm as the floor rose, bringing them up to centre stage as the backup singers sang the harmony.

They traded looks a heartbeat before the beat dropped. Elliot raised his mike to his lips, and he strutted to the edge of the stage, loving the lights behind him and the crowd in the front.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<br>I'm breathing in the chemicals  
><em>

Elliot stopped and left Kurt do his dramatic inhale and exhale. Kurt swayed to the beat, making his way to the front slowly, stopping momentarily by the band. This was their usual show.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa_

Kurt stepped up, next to Elliot and joined him in singing the bridge. His voice lofted above, creating a dimension to the vocals that made the song sound a touch lighter. The two grinned and each other, playing off one another and egging the crowd on.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

The crowd was roaring and singing along; the fans at least. The group by the stage was dancing, high on the energy.

Kurt smiled as he bend to touch their outreached hands, singing his verse without missing beat.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We're painted red to fit right in  
>Whoa<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa_

Kurt stood up, in preparation for the second bridge and chorus. Elliot returned to his side and they fell into the movement for the song. It wasn't dancing per say but a prior agreed upon set of movements that was more sensual and seductive that straight out sexy.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

Kurt froze, gaze locked on the floor as Elliot belted out the lines:

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
>Deep in my bones, straight from inside<em>

And then they both sprang into action, pumping up the crowd as they sang the last round. The beat pounded with the bass and shook all the way down to their bones. The stage lights were near blinding and scorching hot. The flashing from the crowd but akin to stars in the night sky.

And there was no where they would rather be.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

Panting, Kurt and Elliot ended it and the stage went dark. And all that was left is the cheering of the crowd.

"LIKE OMG!" came the excitable voice of Chandler as he walked on to the stage, which lit up once again. "That was a-ma-zing! Did you guys love them as much as me?!"

Elliot laughed as he flicked his hair away from his face, he was sort of breathless. Kurt grinned, panting slightly as well. Both were flushed from the exertion and the heat.

"I am one of your biggest fans!" Chandler gushed as he rushed to their side, "which is why…"

Chandler pulled out a slim camera. Elliot flat out laughed while nodding. Chandler squeaked and pushed himself between the two singers and took a picture of the three of them.

"I bet a lot of you wish you were me right now," he joked to the audience. "I've in between two very fine men."

Kurt looked at Elliot and nodded his head with a wink. Elliot laughed and nodded. The two draped their arms around Chandler's shoulder. Startled, the blond looked at one then the other.

They had identical grins.

"So, you're a fan?" Elliot ask, with a shit eating grin.

Chandler nodded enthusiastically.

"And we do love our fans," Kurt added.

Elliot held out the camera once again, "Smile!"

Kurt and Elliot leaned in, and just before the camera went off, kissed Chandler on the cheek, at the same time.

Chandler's face went from smile to shock to 'OMG!'

"And because you're a fan, we'll let you on a little secret," Kurt continued as Chandler gaped at him and Elliot. "Tonight, with special permission from our lovely friends MTV, we are going to perform a brand spanking new song!"

"This is from our new single, which is only going to be released on iTunes on Monday! So, this is a special premier of the track!" Elliot said with a grin.

Chandler grinned, nodded enthusiastically before slipping off the stage quietly. The banded started playing, the music far more pop than usual. The acoustic guitar sounded amazing. Then the drums started and the song really started.

Elliot was grinning like a maniac. Kurt merely raised his hands above his head and clapped in time to the drums. People started clapping too.

Elliot smiled as he started singing, gesturing to the audience; interacting with them. He did though, throw a glare in the directions of where _The Warblers _were sitting. The group had performed earlier.

_Maybe I'm just crazy  
>Maybe I'm a fool<br>Maybe I don't know how to love  
>But maybe I do<br>Maybe you know more than me  
>But this much is true<br>This little heart and brain of mine say,  
>We're through with you!<em>

Kurt practically shone as he sung the next lings, his voice rising high and clear as he sung to the audience, knowing _he _was somewhere out there.

_And I wonder does it blow your mind,  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart  
>To know you're not my sunshine anymore<em>

Elliot joined Kurt and they made a run for the runway that lead off the stage, and further into the crowd. Together, they sang the chorus, moving through the set movements and gestures, both smiling to the catchy beat.

_Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart_

Kurt promptly sat down on the edge of the stage, and sang to the screaming fans, while shaking their hands and smiling at the cameras.

_Maybe you'll get married and he will kiss your feet  
>While I give all my rides away, I won't lose no sleep<br>Maybe on your honeymoon, you'll think of me  
>But if you don't, won't shed a tear, yeah I can guarantee<em>

Elliot took over the bridge, reaching for fans on the other side of the stage.

_And I wonder does it blow your mind,  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart  
>To know you're not my sunshine anymore<em>

Kurt laughed as he stood up and joined in for the chorus, with the singing of fans around him and Elliot.

_Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart_

The music slowed down and the lights dimmed, leaving Kurt standing singing alone and slightly sad. This was the goodbye. The regret. In the slow even breath, he sang the slowed down chorus, to the lull in the music.

_Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could probably light up New York after dark<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<em>

Elliot stepped in, and belted the rest of the chorus.

_With an ugly heart, an ugly heart  
>So<em>

The music pumped up again, and _Fab!_ rocked the stage, singing their hearts out. Lights flashed, colours whirled around them. The special effect of a bubble machine worked on overdrive as bubbled poured off the stage and into the air.

_Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart_

_Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty, so pretty, so pretty!<br>With an ugly heart_

The song ended with a flash of confetti. Kurt and Elliot were laughing and gasping and smiling. And Kurt didn't even look for Blaine in the audience. He could take the first step in walking away. He could leave old regrets behind.

Kurt Hummel was here; and he wasn't going anywhere. After all, he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

~0~0~0~

This is part of a 3 story update as my gift to you today. Cos it's my birthday! Presents all round! :P

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs mentioned, used, referenced, lyrics ect:

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

If I had you by Adam Lambert.

Rockstar from Glee. (A Great Big World)

I believe in a thing called love from Glee. (The Darkness)

Radioactive from Imagine Dragons.

Superheroes by The Script

Maps by Marooon 5

Lucky Strike by Maroon 5

Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar

Ugly Heart by GRL.


End file.
